


Small animals

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Bunch of smaller and very small animal friends. Doing cute animal things of course.White rat; Tiny tan cat; Rat sized dog; Siblings (hedgehogs)Goats; Buns; Siblings (deer)~~~~~~.~~.~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~





	Small animals

The white rat twitched a pink nose, pink tail and feet still but head moving this way and that. Reddish eyes glanced to the two hedgehogs that were also outside with them, and the rabbits. The hedgehogs were outside with the rat and the rabbits, that was. The male had brown quills, the female had cream, and both were white with pink noses, ear insides, and pads. They also both had the same color of eyes, brown, being that they were siblings. The rabbits, meanwhile, were not related, or most of them weren't anyway. They'd also almost all been fixed, except the dark gray black with the greenish eyes, and the white with reddish pink eyes. It seemed the owners hoped to get babies from them. The dark gray black, by the way, and the white with the black cap, back, shoulders, and teal eyes, are related. They're either siblings or cousins, though one can't be sure which.

Anyhow, there's also a black and white with amber eyes, a light gray with brown eyes, and a gray with blue eyes. There's also three deer siblings that the humans cared for. They don't even know how triplets happened, but that must be why they were abandoned. Though, they were quite certain the mom should have only abandoned one or two. All three, however, had been found together, and they'd cared for and raised them. The amber eyes black, white, and white with black (white tail tip) had then been released back to the wild. They liked the humans, though, and stuck close to the house. There were also a tiny cat, and a rat sized dog, that the humans didn't know about. Fairies pets, perhaps, though who could really figure it out, and that would be the smallest type of fairies. The cat is tan with darker ears/around eyes/tabby, light blue eyes, pink nose, white blaze/chest/belly/legs + tail tip.

The rat sized dog is silver with white mask, chest, belly, legs like husky and underside of tail, gray nose and on snout, ears and neck and arch down to front legs, and down back doing the same but stopping way further up, and up tail. Their eyes are blue purple sectoral. The rat loves to play with both these fascinatingly small creatures. He loves the goats as well, especially the pink hoofed white father goat that likes to hang out by the outside run/enclosure. His female is black, and they have two wonderful offspring. The son is black with a white jaw and beard, chest, mid belly, and tail tip. The daughter is white with a black cap (top of head and full ears) and small part of the neck. The patch on her back is also black, and she has black on her rump and whole tail. Her hooves are pink, and she seems to love her twin brother quite a lot, and often shows it.

Anyhow, the animals in the run/enclosure continued wandering.

End


End file.
